But I don't Like It
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett. Based on The song Without You by Hinder.


**_But I don't Like It_**

**_Summary- Rosalie and Emmett. Based on The song Without You by Hinder. _**

**_PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS NOW BEFORE YOU READ. I wrote this and it is based on the music video of Without You by Hinder. I wrote because I was bored and because Kellan Lutz (the guy who plays Emmett) was in the music video and he looks really sexy in the video._**

*************

For what seemed like the 9 millionth time, Rosalie Hale along with her adopted siblings were repeating high school in a new place. Rosalie walked through the halls of the small school everyone, mostly the guys were staring at her as she passed by, she reached her assigned locker, quickly turning the lock to the right combination, she opened it and placed her books inside and grabbed the ones she need for her next class. She turned her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband Emmett Cullen leaning against the lockers on the other side of the hall talking with another girl. Emmett laughed at whatever the girl had said and looked up and saw Rosalie watching him, he rubbed his chin and said something to the girl before walk ing toward Rosalie, who had turned her attention back to her locker.

"I have nothing to say to you, so just leave." Rosalie told Emmett once he reached her, he grabbed her wrist before she could walk away from him.

"So your speaking to me now?" Emmett asked after Rosalie jerked her hand out of Emmett's grasp

"No, so why don't you go and speak with the slut you were just talking to."

"She doesn't mean anything to me, my god Rosalie I swore to you that she had meant nothing to me."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF SHE MEANT ANYTHING TO YOU." Rosalie screamed at Emmett

"Then what do you want me to say. She meant everything to me? That I just decided to screw with you and used her to do it? You know what I'm sick of this shit, I don't give a shit anymore. I'm done." Emmett held his hand up and surrender and walked away from the stunned blond. Rosalie watched him walk past her before she turned back to her locker, closing it and walked to her next class.

********

Rosalie entered the already full english class, she walked to the empty desk and sat down, the teacher walked in a few second after the bell rang and started handing back an essay the did about two weeks ago. Rosalie watvhed as her teacher handed back her paper at the top was a huge bright red _**D**_ with a dark circle surrounding it. Rosalie groaned slightly before reading over her essay again, she gently folded it in half and tucked in away in one of her textbooks, the teacher started the class.

Finally English was over, Rosalie walked out of her English class and slowly made her way to the library she had a test next period and she had forgotten to study. She brought out her history text book and started to study. The library was fairly quiet considering it was lunch time. Rosalie wrote down a couple of the important notes before the bell rang. She walked off to her socials class.

********

The next couple of days were fairly difficult for Rosalie, her siblings Jasper, Edward and Alice found out about her and Emmett's fight and things were intense between them at the house.

Rosalie spent her lunch time in the library helping a couple other students with extra homework, and she spent her time in class actually listening to the teachers when they talk.

********

With two months left until graduation, Rosalie's English teacher assigned them a group project, Miranda and Katie were paired with Rosalie. The three of them talked and got to know one another and soon became friends.

She sat in her english class, Miranda on one side and Katie sitting in front of her, their teacher was handing back another essay they had to do and Rosalie smiled at the bright red _**A **_at the top of the page.

The girls left their class chatting about graduation when another came over to them and told them about a fight between three guys. Rosalie waved it off without thinking to much about it, the three continued to walked, passing the office Rosalie looked in and saw Emmett and two other guys sitting there, she felt her smile to into to a slight frown. She bite the inside of her cheek and resisted the urge to run over to Emmett and make sure he was okay, she just locked eyes with him for a moment before she continued walking right past.

********

That night when Rosalie got home she entered the house and saw her siblings all sitting around the living room doing nothing.

"What's wrong?" she asked before setting her school back down on the ground.

"Emmett left." Edward filled his sister in.

"Oh." Rosalie felt her her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"He just needs sometime before rejoins us. He'll be back sooner or later." Esme reassured her daughter and gave her a hug.

********

Today once again it was graduation, Rosalie smiled as she turned around and saw Carlisle and Esme standing in the door way of the room she once shared with Emmett. Her pale skin, and golden blond hair looked stunning against the dark navy blue graduation robes. Rosalie followed her adoptive parents down the stairs to the living room where Jasper was also dressed in his graduation robes. Alice and Edward were both dressed in formal clothing, they wouldn't be graduation until next year. That way they would be able to stay longer in one.

"You ready?" Carlisle asked giving her hand a squeeze.

"No, I've done it so many times before yet I'm never ready. And usually I have Emmett."

The family made their way to the graduation ceremony and soon students were being called up to accept their diplomas.

"Hale, Jasper." Jasper made his way up to the front and accepted his diploma.

"Hale, Rosalie." Rosalie smiled and made her way to the principal and accepted her diploma.

Soon the names where done and all the graduates were standing on stage.

"So I here by give you class of 2003." Everyone cheered and started hugging each other, Rosalie smiled and hugged Jasper before looking out into the crowd to see, Emmett in the back leaning against his car. Rosalie face broke into a wide grin, she along with the rest of the class throw their graduation caps up in the air before Rosalie jumped off the stage, and ran down the aisle towards her husband. Emmett caught the blond in his arms, he spun her around before kissing her.

"I'm glad your back." She said once the two pulled apart, Emmett placed her on the ground but he didn't let go of her.

"Me too and I'm sorry I left. And I'm just sorry."

"It doesn't matter, I found that I can live without you but I don't want too." She reached up and pulled his head down to her own, she placed her lips gently on his before whispering "I love you."

"I love you too." he repeated after the two broke apart.

*************

**_A.N I would just like to say I hoped you enjoyed the story and watch the music video for this song it'll probably make a lot more sense. _**


End file.
